DESCRIPTION: The goal of this application is to create a system for the prevention and treatment of the early stages of periodontal disease. This will be accomplished by developing an adhesive, biodegradable hydrogel that will form inside the periodontal pocket following ionotropic gelation of mixed liquid components. The gel will adhere to existing bacterial plaque and inhibit the growth, adherence and penetration of bacteria. The application proposes to develop a chitosan hydrogel with three different polyanions: collagen, heparin and polylactic acid. The optimal gel composition with regard to physical stability in orally relevant conditions, gelation time, biodegradation, oxygen permeability and attachment to oral surfaces will be determined. The ability of the most appropriate gel to inhibit the growth and adhesion of oral bacterial will be assessed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Development of a non-invasive system for prevention and treatment of early periodontitis will allow to create a product for home application. The use of this product will result in avoiding advanced periodontal disease. The product will become an affordable alternative to expensive periodontal surgical treatment and will result in better dental health of the world population.